Like Father, Like Son
by Purple Dildoes
Summary: Luca Thorn-Pirrup and his father Damien like to torment Pip sometimes. Rated K for fluffy innocence, except for the S-word at the end. Features an OC.


(A/N: I've been wanting to write a Dip fic for the longest time. Just saying, Luca is inspired by Tumblr user beansofyuki's art. I'd suggest checking out their blog if you get the chance.)

It was an average day at the Thorn-Pirrup household. Pip was sitting on the couch, reading a book, while Damien and their 3-year-old half-demon son, Luca played in the middle of the floor. On this particular day, Damien was trying to teach Luca the joy of building Lego sculptures. Luca wasn't really getting the hang of it. Either that or he just preferred knocking over Damien's work and laughing instead of creating his own. Every once in a while, Damien would look up at Pip and say in mock surprise that Luca knocked over the sculpture _again_. Pip, who was getting extremely involved with his book, would absently grin and nod.

After a while of this, both Damien and Luca were starting to get bored with their build-and-destroy game.

Damien tapped Luca's shoulder. "Watch this." He squinted his eyes at a couch pillow, causing it to float in the air. Using his demon powers, Damien balanced it on top of Pip's head. Luca's delighted laughter caused Pip to look up from his book. Damien took that opportunity to drop the pillow on Pip's head, causing him to jump and Luca to laugh even harder.

"Haha, very funny." Pip said with a small forced smile.

Damien glanced at Luca again, and then leaned in to whisper into the child's ear. "How about you try it?" He whispered.

Luca looked up at Damien with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Really?"

"Yeah, go for it." Damien encouraged.

Luca focused on the pillow, which had fallen on the floor. He moved it up in the air, and hit Pip right in the face with it. Pip's startled yelp followed by Luca's giggles filled the room once more. Pip rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Luca looked up at Damien, who nodded approvingly at the child. Wanting to impress his father more, Luca looked around the room for something else he could lunge at Pip. A poker by the fireplace caught Luca's eye.

Before either of his parents could stop him, Luca flew the poker over to Pip. He once again hit him in the face, doing so right near his eye. Pip yelped out again, this time in pain instead of surprise. He dropped his book, and touched the spot where the poker hit.

"L-Luca! No!" Pip squeaked, trying not to raise his voice. He glared at Damien, who was smirking but trying hard to hide it. "Don't encourage him!"

"S-sorry." Damien said, covering his mouth to hold back a chuckle.

Pip sighed, and shook his head.

Damien, knowing he had really pissed off Pip, stood up and picked up Luca. "C'mon, kid. Let's leave Daddy alone."

After about a half hour or so, Damien and Luca came back out, both with apologetic looks on their faces. Luca was holding on tightly to a piece of paper.

Pip raised an eyebrow at the two. "What's this?"

"Luca made you something," Damien explained. He picked up the child and placed him on the couch next to Pip before sitting on the other side of him.

Luca handed Pip the piece of paper. "Sorry, Daddy." Luca said, standing up to press a sloppy toddler kiss to Pip's cheek.

"Thanks, love," Pip said as he looked at it. On the paper was the words "SORRY" (obviously written in by Damien) along with an array of rainbow scribbles. "It's quite lovely."

Luca grinned at Damien, then at Pip. "Put it on fridge?"

"Yes, I'll do that." Pip ruffled Luca's blonde hair before standing up and walking into the kitchen, Luca and Damien following closely behind. Luca's latest drawing joined dozens of similar ones, most of them with "SORRY" written on them.

Once it was up, Pip took a step back. "How does it look?" He asked Luca.

"Pretty!" Luca exclaimed.

Pip shared a look with Damien before grinning at Luca. "I'm glad you approve."

Later that night after Luca was asleep and Damien and Pip were still awake, they were sitting on the couch together and watching some trashy movie on TV. Damien was focused on the television, but Pip was obviously preoccupied.

"Damien?" Pip asked during a commercial.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm kind of concerned about this-this phase that Luca is going through..." Pip said, focusing his eyes on his lap.

Damien grinned a little. "Don't worry about it."

"But... But... He has a bad habit of throwing stuff at people. And he does it with his bloody MIND! What'll happen once he starts school?" Pip asked in a panicky tone.

"Calm down, dude. He'll grow out of it." Damien said. "Besides, I was way worse when I was his age."

"Oh?" Pip raised an eyebrow. "Explain, please."

"Let's just say... I really liked fire." Damien said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Pip sighed, and curled up against Damien. "He's so much like you..."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Damien asked.

"It means that you're both shitheads," Pip said with a grin. "But you're _my_ shitheads."

(A/N: Yooo lame-ass ending! Yay!)


End file.
